Wouldn't Change a Thing
by LanieHallows
Summary: Severus Snape starts a conversation with Lily Evans in the library a month after she and James start dating. Things are bound to get heated between the two ex-friends. Jily!


Wouldn't Change a Thing

AU: I was just scrolling on tumblr and came about a prompt list that inspired me to write this one-shot. Shout out to whcczes on tumblr for the inspiration (prompt list/ angst/ #13 #11 #2 #3 #14 #17 #20)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Evans was content with her life. She was in her seventh year, Head Girl, and had started dating James Potter a little more than a month ago. Of course other things in her life could've be better: Voldemort and her relationship with Petunia. However, at the moment, the good things overtook the bad. She was happier than ever with James, she had great friends, and was doing well in school; what more could she ask for?

Lily was currently sitting in the library with James working on her potions homework. They were tucked away in a far corner; talking every now and then to clarify a concept with the other. They had been working like that for a hour when James had gotten a bit tired of working.

James looked up from his paper and sighed, "Hey, Lils?"

Lily kept writing and didn't even bother to look up,"What?"

James laughed and quickly snatched her quill from her hands, "Hey! I wasn't finished!"

James smirked, "Neither am I, fancy a break?"

Lily gave James a sad smile, "As much as I would, I don't do breaks. I finish my assignments in one go so I don't need to worry later, you know that."

James frowned, "I know, but it was worth a shot."

Lily took James' hand from across the table and gave it a squeeze, "We'll have fun later, all right? Now give me back my bloody quill."

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break?"

Lily nodded, "Yes, and I'm almost done, so it hopefully won't be too much longer."

James nodded as he passed Lily her quill back. He then sat back in his chair and started to look out the window next to him. Lily buried her brows as she watched him, "Are you just going to sit there and stare while I finish?"

James turned his head from the window to look at Lily, "Yeah, potions homework gives me a headache."

Lily snickered, "Well, if you're not doing anything of use, would you be a dear and find a book for me?"

James nodded and Lily wrote the name of the book down on a piece of parchment for him. James took it and stood up, "Merlin, you really have me wrapped around your finger"

Lily smiled, "Don't pretend you aren't loving every second of it."

James laughed as he walked off to find Lily's book, "You're not wrong."

"When am I ever?"

James continued to laugh as he walked off, making Lily smile smugly to herself as she turned back to her potions essay. She was only able to write three words down before she heard someone sit down in front of her. Assuming it was James, not looking up from her essay, Lily smiled and started to say, "Well that was awfully-"

"Lily, look up."

The voice sent shivers down Lily's spine and she immediately knew who it was without looking up from her assignment. Lily's smile vanished, "Severus… What do you want?"

Sensing Lily's resentment towards him, Severus Snape frowned, "To talk."

Lily buried her brows as she continued to write, "I don't think we have anything to say to one another."

Severus rolled his eyes, "So it's true then?"

"Is what true?"

Severus scoffed, "That you're… dating Potter."

Lily stopped writing and looked up at her old friend for the first time that day, glaring at him, "It's true, but that's none of your business. Now if you could leave me al-"

"You promised me, Lily. You thought that he was a toe-rag, you thou-"

"People change," Lily interrupted.

Severus laughed, "Potter hasn't changed, he's still a bullying toe-rag. He's just brainwashed you and you're delusio-"

Lily slammed her quill down onto the table, "James is not a bully, Severus; if anyone is, you are. He hasn't brainwashed me either, he just let me see the real him. I happen to actually quite like the real James so I agreed to go out with him."

Severus shook his head, "I'm not a bully, James-"

"No, you're worse than a bully; you're a Death Eater. You're probably a murderer too for all I know," Lily spat out.

Severus' face softened, "Lily, it's not like that-"

"But it is like that, Severus. Unless you're suddenly not a Death Eater."

Severus stayed quiet, Lily shook her head, "That's what I thought."

"Lily-"

"Just stop, I don't want to talk to you. I don't care what you think, I haven't cared since you showed be your true colors."

"That day back in fifth year, Lily, I didn't mean to say it. You know that! It just…slipped out!"

Lily scoffed and shook her head, "Just slipped out? Yeah, because you say that all the time to other muggleborns like me! You meant that, Severus. We can't go back in time, so stop trying to validate what you said!"

Severus sighed, "But I care about you, Lily, I-"

"If you cared about me, you wouldn't do this. You wouldn't be a Death Eater if you truly cared."

Severus tried to grab Lily's hand from across the table, but she quickly moved her hand and crossed her arms against her chest. Severus frowned, "Lily, I tried-"

"Yeah right, you always told me you'd stop hanging out with them, but you always kept doing it!"

"Lily, I truly did try," Severus pleaded.

"No, you didn't, you just kept making empty promises!"

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it as he saw James approach. He would've run away, but it was too late; James was already at the table with his left hand protectively on Lily's right shoulder, "Is there a problem here?"

Lily looked up at James, "it's over, it's done, just let it be."

James nodded, but Severus glared, "But Lily-"

"I'm done, we're done; leave, Snape," Lily spat at him.

Severus glared at James and got up from the table, scurrying off. Lily and James both watched him leave until he was out of sight. Once he was gone, James' expression softened and he kneeled down next to Lily to look her in the eyes, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, a little shaken up, but I'm okay."

James pushed a strand of Lily's hair back behind her ear, "If he ever bothers you again-"

"He won't," Lily interrupted, "He's too much of a coward to do that."

James chuckled and kissed Lily's forehead, "Again, you're right."

Lily giggled, "I told you."

James laughed as he got up and went back to his seat across from Lily, passing her a book, "By the way, I found your book."

Lily smiled lovingly at him and took his hand from across the table, "Thank you, love."

"Of course, anything for you."

Lily brought their entwined hands up to her lips and kissed James' knuckles. She then begrudgingly let go of his hand and grabbed her quill to finish her work; James returning his gaze to the window.

Lily stared blankly at her parchment for a moment, just thinking. Thinking about how although some things in her life weren't perfect, were gone, and would never be the same; she wouldn't change a thing in her past because it all led her to this: to James.

Lily looked up from her parchment and studied James' face. Sensing her gaze, James turned to look at Lily and smiled, "What?"

Lily shrugged, "Nothing, just happy I got to know the real James and that I have you in my life."

James smiled and Lily put her quill down, "You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to take a break from this assignment!"

James raised one of his eyebrows, "Lily Evans? Take a break from her homework? Nah, I'm not buying it."

Lily laughed as she shoved all her stuff into her bag, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Lily grabbed her bag and got up from her chair, holding her hand out to James,"Well it's happening, you coming or not?"

James laughed as he grabbed his bag and took his girlfriends hand, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Lily smiled as she and James started to make their way out of the library, "I think you're right, it's good to take a break sometimes."

James paused and looked at Lily in disbelief, "Lily Evans? Wrong?"

Lily chuckled as she pushed his chest jokingly, "Only once in a blue moon, don't get used to it."

James chuckled whilst he wrapped his right arm around Lily's shoulders. They continued their way out of the library, both happy with the way their lives have turned out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this short Jily story of mine. Thanks for reading!

~~~Lanie~~~


End file.
